deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Masters vs Robert Garcia
Screenshot (6222).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Kencia.png|SuperSaiyan2Link (Version 2) 43865AE6-0F20-414F-A7E2-17024C26BD74.jpeg|DeathBattleDude Description Street Fighter vs Art of Fighting! It's the original vs ripoff once again, but now in fighting game form! Can Robert manage to kill the flaming-hot blond he was based off of? Interlude Wiz: It's time to do original vs ripoff once again. Boomstick: But this time, it's between the fighting game playboys! Wiz: Ken Masters, Ryu's best friend. Boomstick: And Robert Garcia, Ryo's best friend! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Ken Masters Wiz: Ken Masters was the child of a rich man, and Ken was beginning to grow up spoiled. Boomstick: But, you can't have a spoiled brat! Wiz: Exactly. So Ken's father sent Ken to train under the mysterious master named Gouken. At first, Ken didn't like training with Gouken, but he later began to respect his master. Boomstick: Respect! Wiz: Ken had a brotherly love for Gouken's adopted son, Ryu, as he could finally pull pranks on someone. This got Ken in trouble, but Ryu and Ken soon did become best friends and rivals. Boomstick: Than when Ryu was 23, Gouken decided it was time to send Ryu and Ken into the world! Please tell me this isn't a TMNT ripoff... Wiz: It's not. Ryu went off to continue his training, and Ken went home to participate in the U.S. Martial Arts tournament. And, he WON. Boomstick: He also met his girlfriend and future wife, Eliza. Nice job, Masters. Wiz: Well, after winning the tournament, Ken returned to Japan to tell Gouken the news. Instead, he witnessed his trainer be killed by the master finger painter, Akuma. Boomstick: Filled with hate, Ken attacked! But, Akuma knocked him down with a single hit. Nice knowing you, Ken. Wiz: Ken really didn't DIE. Later, Masters joined Ryu to hunt Akuma and defeat him. Boomstick: How exactly would Ken defeat Akuma with just punched and kicks, though? Wiz: Ken actually has special moves, y'know. And when it comes to his moves, Ken is pretty much a clone of Ryu. Boomstick: That's fine with me! 2x the Ryu's equals 2x the power! Hadoken is a blue fireball-''' Wiz: Objection! Hadoken is not a fireball. In fact, it's just a ball of energy, which isn't even hot at all. The temperature of a Hadoken is room temperature at best. And it doesn't burn people either, as a Hadoken has a different variety of feels. Ken's Hadoken feels like a strong punch with the pain not lasting long. Another form of Hadoken is the Red Hadoken, which actually IS a fireball. The Red Hadoken is also more powerful. '''Boomstick: Yeah, whatever! Ken has the move Shoryuken too, aka the Dragon Uppercut! This flying uppercut knocks foes upwards! And Ken's so awesome, that he sets his Shoryukens on FIRE! Wiz: And the Tatsumaki (aka the Hurricane Kick) is a flying spinning kick Ken uses to strike foes in the face multiple times. But Ken's strongest power comes from the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: Uh, isn't that a thing just for Ryu...? Wiz: No. Everybody in the world has the potential to use this power, but only few have been able to. Ryu did indeed use this, but so did Ken and even Gouken. Boomstick: Uhh, right. Anyways, the Power of Nothingness is triggered by releasing all emotions, and is only used by people of peace! It gives the user incredible power, and he attacks gain invincibility! Sadly, it doesn't last long, and once it runs out, the user is left exhausted. Wiz: And unfortunately, Ken is extremely cocky. He will underestimate all of his opponents. Boomstick: Whatever! You can attack Ken if you dare, but he will crush you! Robert Garcia Wiz: Robert was the son of Alberto Garcia, an extremely famos Italian businessman. '' '''Boomstick: Life was great, and Robert could be spoiled if he wanted! But, Robert didn't quite want to live in his father's shadow, as he was fascinated with fighting.' Wiz: That's right. Robert escaped his father to train with his dad's best friend, Takuma Sakazaki. Robert continued training, against his father's wishes. Boomstick: But that didn't matter to Robert, as Robert gained a new best friend, Takuma's son Ryo! Wiz: Robert even became romantically involved with Ryo's sister, Yuri. Buuut, Ryo got overprotective with Yuri, thinking Robert would take her for granted. Boomstick: Suddenly, a man named Geese Howard blackmailed Takuma into working for him, leading to Yuri's capture. From now on, I'm calling Geese Howard "Howard the Goose". Wiz: Ryo and Robert searched everywhere in Southtown for Yuri, both obviously super worried about her. While doing so, Robert and Ryo defeated Southtown's most popular villains and fighters. Boomstick: Turns out, a dude named Mr. Big masterminded Yuri's kidnapping! But with the help of a man King, Robert and Ryo saved Yuri from Mr. Big. Wiz: After traveling to Mexico and protecting a childhood friend for a bit, Robert went home and helped run the family company. Yuri and Robert than get united once more, and they go to Italy to live together. Once doing so, Robert spent the rest of his life owning his father's company. Boomstick: Even though he got lazy and ran a business instead of continuing fighting, Robert can still battle with skill! Wiz: That is true. Robert was even considered to be the "dragon" of his dojo. And he has some special moves along with his punches and kicks. Boomstick: To make him stronger, Robert can charge Ki by absorbing energy from Gaia, the Earth Mother! Dragonball Z style! Wiz: Ryuugeki Ken is a powerful attack, having Robert launch a fireball from his fist. Boomstick: It's actually a fireball this time? Wiz: Yes. Anyways, Robert has another move like that called Ryuugeki Sen, which is just like Ryuugeki Ken, but it shoots a wave of fire from his foot instead. Boomstick: Multpile Attacks has Robert channel his Ki into his feet, having him kick opponents with blinding speed. Wiz: Hien Shippuu Kyaku has Robert leap towards the foe, kicking them strongly. Boomstick: Ryuuga is a jumping uppercut. And Hien Ryuujin Kyaku is just like Hien Shippuu Kyaku, but it's FLAMING! Wiz: Hien Shippuu Ryuujin Kyaku has Robert jump high into the air, than strike the ground, causing a small explosion. Boomstick: And finally, Robert's strongest attack, is Haoh Shoukou Ken. This has Robert out all his Ki power into his hands, creating a gigantic Ryuugeki Ken! Wiz: Robert Garcia is one formidable foe, don't you agree? Boomstick: I agree 100%! Fight! Ken was standing in a snowy field, waiting for a challenger to arrive. Ken: Well, well. Looks like nobody wants to fight me! Suddenly, Ken heard footsteps and he turned around. Robert: Maybe nobody wants to fight you, because you decided to wait in a deserted snowy land. Ken smirked wickedly, tightening his gloves. Ken: Alright, man! Let's fight, then! By the way, you look like Dan! Robert: Uh, who? Ken: Never mind that! Let's go! Robert: Alright, I'm ready! Fight! Ken ran at Robert, only to be punched backwards. Ken skidded onto the ground, putting his hand out for support. Ken hopped up from his crouching position, quick enough to notice Robert try and kick him. Masters ducked out of the way, than swept the ground with his foot, causing Robert to get knocked off balance. Robert regained balance, punching at Ken multiple times. Ken deflected each punch, than kicked Robert backwards. Ken: Time for an energy blast! Robert: ... What— Ken: Hadoken! Ken thrusted his hands forward, and a blue blast of energy was launched at Robert. Robert: No you don't! Ryuugeki Ken! Robert shot a fireball out of his clenched fist, and the fireball collided with the Hadoken, causing an explosion. Ken: Tatsumaki! After this, Ken jumped towards Robert, and began spinning with his foot out. Robert was whacked in the face by the Hurricane Kick three times, before Robert hopped backwards to dodge. Ken ran towards Robert, throwing another Hadoken. Robert front flipped over the energy blast, than landed, and struck Ken with Multiple Attacks. Ken slowly recoiled, taking a few steps backwards. Robert: That was the tip of the iceberg for me! Ken: Well I hate icebergs! Robert hopped up into the air, than his Ki fled to his left foot. Robert: Hien Shippuu Ryuujin Kyaku Ken looked up to see Robert blasting down towards Ken with a flaming foot. Ken: I can burn things up too! Shoryuken! Ken leaped into the air, using a flaming spinning uppercut. Ken wasn't hit by the Hien Shippuu Ryuujin Kyaku, and instead struck Robert in the crotch with the flaming Shoryuken. Robert yelled in agony, hitting the ground. Ken: Well, that must've hurt. Robert: OW! Y-You're cheap...! Ken: I'm a Masters. I'm not cheap. Ken jumped into the air, landing back down with his fist out, hoping to punch Robert. Unfortunately for Ken, Garcia quickly rolled out of the way, than used Ryuugeki Sen. Ken was burned in the shoulder, but he shrugged it off. But while Ken was noticing his burnt shoulder, Robert used Ryuuga, blasting Ken high and far. Ken: No... I cannot lose now. I must not die. I can't—… for Ryu, for dead master Gouken… for Eliza. Instantly as Ken said this, his eyes were lit up with bright white light, as he triggered the Power of Nothingness. Ken: I am Ken Masters! I will not be killed! Ken ran at Robert swiftly, dodging a punch, and punched Robert ten feet away. Robert: He's gotten way stronger somehow... But I can't let down Ryo, Takuma, and Yuri.' Haoh Shoukou Ken'!!! Robert blasted a gigantic fireball out of his hands, heading towards Ken. Ken: No you don't! '''HA…DOKEN'!!!'' Ken launched a huge white bean out, hitting the''' Haoh Shoukou Ken. The two attacks struggled against each other for a bit, until one of the men screamed, and his blast shot through the other, hitting the other guy and completely destroying him. The victor hit the ground, exhausted after using his most powerful attack. ???: That was pretty tough. KO! Ken stood up, sighed, than walked away, leaving Robert's ashes to blow in the wind. Conclusion Wiz: That was pretty close, but Ken prevailed. Robert was a good fighter, but if be lying to say Ken wasn't one. '''Boomstick: Yes, Ken's fatal flaw was his cockiness, but Robert was cocky too, so basically they were both... fatal flawless? Wiz: Ryuugeki Ken and Ryuugeki Sen were mostly useless. For one, Hadoken was defiantly faster, and could stop both attacks in their tracks. And Ken has touched fire with no problem before. Hell, for Shoryuken, Ken lights his own FIST on fire. So there's no doubt about it, Ken could shrug of those slight burns. Boomstick: And Ken could counter every one of Robert's other moves. Multiple Attacks is fast, but Robert can't move while doing this, and since Ken pretty much has the same reflexes as Ryu, Che can dodge bullets. Hien Shippuu Kyaku is a jumping uppercut. Ken has one too, sorry. Wiz: Hien Shippuu Ryuujin isn't too fast, and Ken could cancel it out with Tatsumaki pretty easily. And with Tatsumaki hitting multiple times, Ken could cancel out Hien Shippuu Ryuujin, than hit Robert a few more times. Boomstick: Haoh Shoukou Ken is not easy to dodge. Ken could easily jump right over it. And even if Ken didn't, Masters could let go of emotions, get into Power of Nothingness, and shoot through it. And Ken COULD blast through it, due to Ken getting loads stronger in Power of Nothingness, where meanwhile, Haoh Shoukou Ken is just a bigger Ryuugeki Ken. Robert's dad might be super rich, but the Garcia family is definitely not made up of "Masters". Wiz: The winner is, Ken Masters. Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Art of Fighting' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015